<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самец и самка by vera_est</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689150">Самец и самка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est'>vera_est</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Pseudo-History, Romance, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Валлия — мир без женщин. Тирексы сильные и опасные, валии — красивые и соблазнительные. Тирексы могут захватить любого валия. Но только одного. И на всю жизнь. Джаред выбирает Дженсена</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самец и самка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дженсен поправил сползший с плеча край туники и заправил за ухо длинную светлую прядь волос. Он ненавидел лето. В воздухе стояла удушающая жара. Небо словно плавилось над их головами. Но всё равно нужно было вставать до рассвета и идти в поле. Если не собрать урожай, зимой нечего будет есть. Его племя выживало только за счёт того, кто удавалось вырастить. За короткий сезон удавалось собрать два урожая. Часть его уходила на налоги тирексам, часть переправлялась голодающим племенам. Всё, что оставалось — тщательно сортировалось и распределялось между всеми.<br/>	Дженсен не любил нудную, однотонную работу. Но ещё сильнее он ненавидел разговоры о тирексах и их пришествии. Каждый год они появлялись из-за холма и устраивали игрища. Ловили валиев, связывали, увозили. Никто из его соплеменников никогда больше не возвращался. Джим не упускал возможности уколоть Дженсена. «Скоро один из них придёт за тобой». Его это жутко бесило. Дженсену не нравилось такое положение вещей. Он не хотел быть трофеем, за которым однажды кто-то явится.  <br/>	Джим пытался ему внушить, что так будет лучше. Его самого в своё время никто не выбрал. И теперь Бивер должен был провести старость в одиночестве. Умереть и быть забытым. Он не хотел такой же судьбы для Дженсена. И был готов на всё, лишь бы в этом году в день Солнечного затмения тот оказался среди тех, кого будут выбирать. Дженсен был особенно красив. Большие выразительные зелёные глаза, светлая кожа. Он выгодно отличался от остальных, чья кожа покрывалась загаром уже на второй день полевых работ. У Дженсена же только веснушки проступали ярче: спасибо Джиму и его мази. В свободное время Бивер занимался врачеванием, и по дружбе снабжал всем необходимым Дженсена. Он по-отечески заботился о парне, и надеялся, что его юный возраст и привлекательная внешность помогут Дженсену в дальнейшем.<br/>	Дженсен наклонился над корзиной, осторожно укладывая мягкие плоды внутрь, когда над самым ухом раздался недовольный голос:<br/>— Это правда, что тебе уже есть семнадцать?<br/>Дженсен выпрямился и вытер липкие от сока руки о тунику. Стоявший рядом Томас напряжённо ожидал ответа. Ему самому семнадцать исполнилось в прошлом году, но никто из тирексов не выбрал невысокого рыжеволосого мальчишку. Если на него не обратят внимания и в этом году, можно будет с уверенностью говорить о судьбе одиночки. О судьбе Джима. Для многих валиев это был смертный приговор. Смысл их жизни был в парности. В том, чтобы находиться под защитой сильного тирекса, способного решить любую проблему. Томас очень сильно переживал. Он очень надеялся, что в этом году придут уже за ним. А красивый и стройный Дженсен был слишком сильным конкурентом. Ему завидовали. За него будут драться самые лучшие самцы. Дженсен же давал понять, что ему такое положение вещей не нравилось.<br/>— Дженсен?<br/>— Чего тебе?<br/>— Я спрашиваю, это правда, что тебе уже исполнилось семнадцать?<br/>Дженсен усмехнулся и поднял тяжёлую корзину:<br/>— Правда. Но ты не переживай. Если кто-то попытается меня поймать, я отправлю его к тебе.<br/>Оставив Томаса позади, Дженсен понёс свою ношу к повозке. Он изрядно устал, а большая часть урожая ещё не была убрана. Ещё и Томас действовал на нервы.  День не задался с самого утра. <br/>	У повозки он встретил Джима. Тот связывал стебли в пучки и аккуратно укладывал. Заметив Дженсена, мужчина улыбнулся ему и помог поднять корзину. Убедившись, что ни один фрукт не выпал, Дженсен развернулся, чтобы уйти. Ему не очень хотелось обсуждать своё созревание ещё и со старым другом. Но Джим опередил его. Он тихо окликнул его:<br/>—Дженсен.<br/>Тот медленно развернулся:<br/>— Что?<br/>— Затмение сегодня.<br/>— Что?! — Дженсен растеряно замер на месте. Он был настолько поглощён работой, что совсем перестал следить за календарём. Пропустил… И Джим специально ему не напомнил. Он догадывался, что Дженсен попытается избежать тирексов любой ценой. Просто не явиться в поле и всё. Или сбежит. Джим хорошо знал своего подопечного и подстраховался. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?<br/>— Дженсен…<br/>Он не стал слушать объяснения Джима. Развернулся и быстрым шагом направился в сторону Леса. Там ему удастся скрыться. Тирексы никогда не заходили в глубь деревьев. Да им и не нужно было. Валии сопротивлялись лишь для вида. В серьёз никто не пытался убегать. Он будет первым!<br/>— Дженсен!<br/>Он не слушал. Ему нужно было успеть. Только бы успеть. Он не собирался становиться игрушкой в чьих-то руках. <br/>	Небо над головой вдруг стало темнеть. Валии побросали корзины, сети, в которые собирали урожай, и замерли в ожидании прихода тирексов. Дженсен же вбежал в лес и спрятался за поваленное дерево. Здесь его никто не увидет, зато он сможет спокойно наблюдать за тем, как клеймят остальных. Дженсен не понимал, как можно желать неволи. Стремиться стать чей-то собственностью, подчиняться и быть счастливым этим. Подобное не укладывалось у него в голове. Никак. Джим часто называл его странным и сокрушался. Он считал, что строптивый характер Дженсена мог навлечь на него беду. Дженсен думал иначе.<br/>	В этот момент послышался громкий топот конских копыт. Из-за холма показались всадники. Они стремительно приближались. Их было много. Несколько десятков, точно. В этом году молодых валиев на всех не хватило бы, поэтому намечалась особенно яростная схватка. Никому не хотелось уходить ни с чем. Даже Томас будет на вес золота. Наверное.<br/>	Дженсен из своего укрытия наблюдал за мелькающими фигурками людей. Тирексы налетели, как ураган. Они подскакивали к валиям, хватали их, укладывали на лошадь и увозили. Один из них, с длинными тёмными волосами загнал в угол Томаса и теперь связывал ему руки. Сзади на него нёсся блондин с ножом в руках. Томас закрыл лицо связанными руками и вскрикнул. Дженсен испуганно зажмурился: он никогда не слышал о том, чтобы тирексы убивали друг друга на подобной охоте.  Что же это такое? Раздался громкий мужской крик. Дженсену пришлось открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, жив ли Томас. С мальчишкой всё было нормально. С его черноволосым похитителем тоже.  Блондин же слетел с лошади и теперь лежал на спине. Дженсен перевёл дух.<br/>	Со стороны это выглядело не так уж страшно. Ему даже стало интересно, кто тут самый сильный и ловкий. Они все выглядели одинаково. Как уж тут разберёшься? От подобных мыслей Дженсен отвлёкся, увидев одиноко стоявшего у повозки Джима. Тот не пытался прятаться или убегать. Кому нужен был зрелый и многое повидавший на своём веку валий? Никому. Поэтому Бивер просто стоял и наблюдал за происходящим. У него было грустное выражение. «Ещё бы», — подумал Дженсен, — «тирексы пришли, а я всё равно сбежал, несмотря на все его усилия. Расстроился. Так ему и надо». Дженсен не успел додумать свою мысль. С холма медленно спустился ещё один тирекс. С короткими тёмными волосами. Бородатый. Он медленно съехал вниз и замер посреди царившего хаоса, не обращая на него внимания.  Огляделся. Наморщил нос. Ему, кажется, никто не нравился. Совсем. И тут он заметил Джима.<br/>	Дженсен поражённо дёрнулся, когда увидел, что тирекс двинулся в сторону его друга. Джим тоже растерялся. Он даже не попытался сдвинуться с места. Появление этого тирекса выбило его из колеи.  Дженсен наблюдал за тем, как охотник спускается с лошади и затягивает запястья Джима верёвкой. При этом ублюдок ещё и улыбался!<br/>	Дженсен, совсем забыл про опасность и рванулся вперёд.<br/>— Нет! — он испугался собственного вскрика. Зажал рот рукой и закусил палец. Кажется, его никто не слышал. Но что ему теперь делать? Разве он мог позволить этому опасному самцу увезти Джима неизвестно куда? Или мог? Чёрт! Дженсен чертыхнулся и прижался лбом к коре дерева. Кажется, он оставался совсем один. Джима увезут, и больше никто не будет на него ворчать, никто не станет давать ему советы. Никто не полечит во время болезни, не поделиться своей лепёшкой. Дженсену стало грустно. Он полюбил Джима. Расставаться совершено не хотелось. Но он ничего не мог сделать.<br/>	Вскоре последний тирекс скрылся за холмом. Небо осветило солнце. Валии медленно подбирали разбросанные фрукты  и поднимали перевёрнутые корзины. Складывали урожай, наводили порядок. Дженсен так и не сдвинулся с места. Он сидел возле дерева с закрытыми глазами и сдерживал слёзы. В конце концов, он был ещё совсем юным. Одиночество пугало. Будущее было туманным. <br/>	Подул холодный ветер. Дженсен поёжился и поднялся на ноги. Нужно было возвращаться и помочь остальным, а не отсиживаться здесь. Сейчас, после затмения, солнце станет палить особенно сильно. Так можно настоящие ожоги получить. Тем более, что ряды его племени сильно поредели. Им нужна была помощь Дженсена. <br/>	Он стал пробираться сквозь кусты, когда за его спиной хрустнула ветка. Дженсен замер. Медленно обернувшись, он столкнулся с насмешливым взглядом рослого мужчины. Тёмные волосы, смуглая кожа. Родинка на щеке. Широкие плечи. Большие и, судя по всему, сильные руки. Дженсен даже не смог закричать. Он развернулся и бросился бежать. Туника цеплялась за голые ветки. Куски ткани оставались висеть на них клочками. Но Дженсена это мало интересовало. Он не собирался попадаться в руки тирексу. <br/>	Мужчина был удивлён тем, что мальчишка собрался от него сбежать. Джаред раньше никогда с таким не сталкивался. Его внешний вид способствовал тому, что валии просто жаждали оказаться под ним. Впервые столкнувшись со строптивым экземпляром, Падалеки заинтересовался ещё сильнее. Кроме того, валий обладал невероятно притягательной  внешностью.  Его нужно было во что бы то ни стало догнать.<br/>	Дженсен почти выбрался из леса, когда сильная рука дёрнула его тунику. Ткань затрещала, но не порвалась. Дженсен не мог вырваться из захвата. Оставалось только выпутаться из одежды. Дрожащими руками он потянулся к собственному поясу. Попытался его развязать, но тирекс оказался проворнее. Дёрнул его на себя ещё раз и прижал к своей груди.<br/>— Отпусти! — Дженсен в слепую попытался пнуть его пяткой по ноге. Но не попал. Мужчина обхватил его другой рукой и шепнул на ухо:<br/>— Попался.<br/>— Ты не имеешь права!<br/>Джаред лишь усмехнулся в ответ на это. Пойманный валий был строен и гибок. И очень-очень красив. А ещё от него пахло каким-то сладким фруктом. Падалеки даже закрыл глаза в предвкушении. Как только они вернутся домой, он сразу же объяснит золотоволосой крошке, что имеет, а  что — нет.<br/>— Ты поймал меня в лесу! Так не честно!<br/>Дженсен продолжал отчаянно вырываться. Он не собирался сдаваться так просто. <br/>— А ты скрывался от меня в лесу. Это разве честно?<br/>Дженсен дёрнулся и притих. Ему стало страшно. Он же так хорошо спрятался. Какого чёрта этот носорог полез сюда? Его здесь вообще не должно было быть! Ни один тирекс никогда сюда не заглядывал! Что за идиот ему попался? Сволочь!<br/>— Мне нет семнадцати. Отпусти! Ты не можешь меня забрать!<br/>	Джаред сжал руки на талии валия сильнее. Об этом он совсем не подумал. А что если его слова — правда? Если мальчишка не созрел, то его нельзя было увозить. Но и отпускать такую красоту было жалко.<br/>— Нет семнадцати?<br/>— Нет, — тихо выдохнул Дженсен.<br/>Джаред стиснул зубы. Было жутко обидно. На протяжении почти десяти лет он каждый год спускался сюда, но всё время возвращался с пустыми руками. Он был одним из сильнейших воинов своего племени. И мог заполучить любого. Но ему нужен был особенный. И вот такой появился. Очень не хотелось ждать ещё целый год. Надо что-то сочно придумать.<br/>	Дженсен между тем старался незаметно выскользнуть из железной хватки. Тирекс о чём-то задумался. Самое время было делать ноги. Извернувшись, он попытался выбраться, скользнув вниз. Но Джаред опомнился и, ухватив его за тунику, намотал конец на свою руку.<br/>— Куда это ты собрался?<br/>— Отпусти меня, животное!<br/>Джаред улыбнулся и уткнулся носом в длинные волосы валия. Он нравился Падалеки всё больше и больше. Красивый, обворожительный, неглупый. Да ещё и с характером. Такого просто нельзя было упускать.<br/>— Мы сейчас кое-что проверим. Если ты на самом деле ещё не созрел, то я тебя отпущу. Но если ты мне соврал…<br/>Дженсен не хотел знать, что с ним будет. Он испугано забился в руках тирекса. Как этот сукин сын собрался проверять, созрел он или нет? Уж, не так ли, как развлекались его, Дженсена, приятели?  Дженсен однажды ночью стал свидетелем странных игр его соплеменников. Один из них, тот, что постарше, завалил второго на траву и что-то делал руками между его ног.  Дженсен смутился и сбежал тогда. И теперь не собирался позволять тирексу делать с ним тоже самое. Ни за что.<br/>	Тем временем Джаред покрепче перехватил его одной рукой за талию, вторую же запустил под тунику валия. Дженсен стал вырываться сильнее. Он громко кричал и ругался:<br/>— Отпусти меня. Отпусти! Я тебе глаза выцарапаю!<br/>Джаред не обращал на его трепыхания никакого внимания. Коленом раздвинув парню ноги, он прокомментировал свои действия:<br/>— Когда наступает период созревания, у валия начинает выделаться особая жидкость. Она облегчает совокупление. <br/>Дженсен замер, буквально повиснув на руке тирекса. Его рот был отрыт. Он тяжело дышал, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Ему было жутко страшно. Но между  тем любопытно. Он не понимал, о чём говорил тирекс. У него ничего нигде не выделялось. Однозначно.  Может быть, он какой-то неправильный? Тирекс сейчас это поймёт и отпустит его? Точно, так и будет.<br/>— По-другому эта жидкость называется смазка. <br/>Дженсен предпочёл его не слушать. Его это никаким образом не касалось. Сейчас он поправит тунику и вернется к своим. Они, наверное, решили, что его выбрали. Вот удивятся, когда его увидят.<br/>— Но, чтобы она выделялась, должно наступить возбуждение.<br/>Дженсен закусил губу и попытался отвлечься, разглядывая листья и веточки под ногами. Длинные волосы упали ему на глаза, но не было никакой возможности их поправить. Поэтому приходилось смотреть вниз в одну точку. Когда же этому носорогу надоест его щупать?!<br/>	Джаред спокойно погладил Дженсена по голому бедру. Кожа была тёплой и гладкой. Очень нежная. Такую легко повредить неосторожным движением. Падалеки не мог этого позволить. Скользнув чуть дальше, Джаред прошёлся кончиками пальцев по мягкому члену мальчишка. Дженсен вздрогнул и вскрикнул:<br/>— Что ты делаешь?!<br/>— Возбуждаю тебя, — улыбнувшись, Джаред взял член в ладонь и погладил. Плоть ожила под его пальцами. Дженсен сначала растерялся. Его никто и никогда не трогал так. Это было странно. Неудобно. И немного приятно. Ему стало стыдно и неловко. Дёрнувшись, Дженсен попытался свести ноги. Но Джаред не дал этого сделать, протолкнув своё колено ещё дальше между его ног.<br/>— Тебя кто-нибудь когда-нибудь так касался. Ласкал, как я?<br/>Дженсен закрыл глаза и закусил губу. Джаред всё понял. Он вытащил руку, облизал её, чтобы облегчить скольжение и снова взялся за член мальчишки. Поглаживал, ласкал, добиваясь его полного пробуждения. Дженсен пытался сдерживать себя, но ничего не получалось. Сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы прорвался слабый стон. Он никогда не испытывал чего-то подобного. Это было страшно и хорошо одновременно. И это сводило с ума.<br/>— Хорошо, правда? — шепнул ему на ухо Джаред. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.<br/>Члён Дженсена полностью затвердел. Такое, бывало с ним и раньше, но никогда не ощущалось так остро. Дженсен умудрился дожить до семнадцати лет, ни разу толком не поиграв с собой. И тирекс этим ловко пользовался.<br/>	Джаред почувствовал, как капельки скользят по головке члена мальчишки. Он был готов. Совсем-совсем готов. Пришло время проверить его слова. Падалеки осторожно скользнул между его ягодиц и прикоснулся пальцем к  отверстию. Дженсен непроизвольно прогнулся в спине, подаваясь ему навстречу. Джаред улыбнулся: этот сладкий котёнок будет принадлежать ему. Только ему и никому больше. Сегодня. Сейчас.<br/>— Расслабься.<br/>Дженсен что-то простонал в ответ.<br/>— Расслабься, — повторил Джаред, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь.<br/>— Нет! — Дженсен очнулся. Он попытался сжать мышцы, вытолкнуть проникающий в него палец, но ничего не получилось. <br/>— Тише.<br/>— Прекрати. Пожалуйста.<br/>Как же это было неловко.<br/>Джаред скользнул ещё немного внутрь. Проникновение далось легче — палец обволакивало что-то тёплое, скользкое, влажное. Падалеки удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Мальчишка ему соврал.<br/>— Ты готов.<br/>Дженсен застонал, когда палец проник ещё глубже. Он коснулся чего-то внутри. Не удержавшись, валий закричал. Слишком сильно, слишком хорошо, слишком сладко. Там, внутри, стало влажно. Теперь он это чувствовал. Надежда на скорую свободу растаяла. Его член болел. Хотелось чего-то. Ласки. Силы. Движения. Он больше не мог терпеть.<br/>— Я отпущу тебя на землю. Если не будешь вырваться, станет хорошо. Очень хорошо.<br/>Дженсен кивнул. Это должно было закончиться. Иначе бы он умер от сладкой, поглощающей неги. Мир вращался перед его глазами. Джаред уложил его на бок, задрал  тунику до талии. Дженсен зажмурился: ему было неловко под изучающим, удовлетворённым взглядом тирекса.  <br/>— У тебя веснушки даже здесь. Они везде.<br/>Он  обхватил член Дженсена сильнее. Одновременно он коснулся пальцем простаты. Дженсен вскрикнул. Он не знал, как себя вести. Хотелось толкаться вперёд и подаваться назад.  Мир сходил с ума и разваливался, разваливался. <br/>	Наблюдая за тем, как Дженсен кончал ему в ладонь, Джаред чувствовал невероятную радость. Он не ошибся. Мальчишка созрел. Он честно поймал его, и теперь увезёт его с собой. А там… Падалеки едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не овладеть им прямо здесь. Для первого раза это было бы слишком.<br/>	Собственный член мешал двигаться. Спустив штаны, Джаред обхватил его и принялся дрочить себе. Быстрые сильные движения. Красивый молодой мальчишка после оргазма пред глазами. Этого было достаточно.  Джаред специально кончил на валия. Потом положил руку, измазанную в сперме мальчишки, ему на бедро, смешивая их семя. Тот протестующее замычал и попытался пошевелиться. Падалеки оторвал от куста большой лист и вытер его.<br/>— Ты мне соврал.<br/>Дженсен открыл глаза и окинул его мутным взглядом.<br/>— Ты созрел.<br/>Валий опустил тунику и попытался подняться на ноги. Джаред остановил его. <br/>— Как я буду тебя наказывать?<br/>— Что?<br/>— За ложь. <br/>Дженсен сначала не понял, о чём идёт речь. Потом сжал руки в кулаки и принялся колотить ими по груди тирекса. Слабость прошла. Туман в голове рассеялся. Осталось только мучительное чувство стыда. Он не мог себе простить того, что позволил грубому самцу делать с собой всё, что тому заблагорассудится. <br/>— Успокойся, — Джаред поднял его и поставил на ноги. <br/>— Я тебя ненавижу! — Дженсен сверкнул на него глазами.<br/>— Это поправимо.<br/>Джаред повёл его куда-то через лес. Дженсен  больше не пытался вырываться. Сил осталось очень мало. Ноги почти не слушались. Он покорно плёлся за тирексом. Наконец, они выбрались из леса с другой стороны. К дереву был привязан конь. Он щипал траву и водил ушами. Джаред подвёл Дженсена к нему и помог забраться в седло. Запрыгнул следом. Валий тут же, против своей воли, прислонился к груди тирекса и закрыл глаза. Он очень устал. Потрясений для одного дня было больше, чем достаточно.<br/>	Они медленно ехали по степи. Джаред специально не пускал коня в галоп, чтобы не разбудить мальчишку. Тот изрядно вымотался за день и заслужил отдых. К тому же было очень приятно ощущать его тепло. Светлые волосы щекотали тирексу кожу. Он давно не чувствовал себя так спокойно и умиротворённо. Десять лет ожидания, наконец, обернулись удачей.<br/>	До родного племени Джаред добрался, когда солнце уже садилось за горизонт. Ему навстречу вышел Джефри. Он прищурился и окинул добычу Джареда заинтересованным взглядом. Помог другу спуститься с коня, не разбудив уставшего валия. <br/>— Я смотрю, на этот раз ты преуспел.<br/>Джаред вспомнил, как Джефри уводил с собой одного из валиев, и подмигнул ему:<br/>— Ты тоже не с пустыми руками вернулся.<br/>— Точно.<br/>Джаред отнёс Дженсена в свой шатёр. Уложил на звериные шкуры и пошёл позаботиться о своём жеребце. Сбежать из поселения тирексов не удавалось еще никому, поэтому Джаред был уверен, что мальчишка никуда не денется. Напоив и накормив коня, он расчесал ему гриву. Джаред очень любил Грома. Он был ему верным и надёжным другом и не раз спасал жизнь в бою.  Убедившись, что конь сыт и доволен, Джаред направился в шатёр Джефри. Он звякнул привязанным к шесту колокольчиком и откинул полог. Его приятель был внутри. Он сидел, по-турецки сложив ноги. Рядом лежал его валий. Джаред кивнул им и получил разрешение сесть. <br/> — И чего тебе не спиться? — ворчливо спросил Джеф.<br/>— Я хочу попросить о помощи.<br/>Джефри усмехнулся в бороду. Он считал, что Джаред давно вырос и не нуждался в советах в вопросах совокупления. Кажется, он ошибался. Иначе, зачем ещё Падалеки явился бы сюда? В шатре его дожидался красивый молодой валий. А он терял время.<br/>— Давай, быстрее спрашивай и иди. Твой валий тебя заждался.<br/>— Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить.<br/>Джефри удивлённо выгнул бровь. Он не знал, что всё настолько запущенно. Джаред производил впечатление довольно опытного и умелого любовника. А тут такой казус.<br/>— Если ты спросишь, что с ним нужно делать, я тебя на смех подниму.<br/>— Ты думаешь, я — совсем идиот? — насупившись, спросил Джаред.<br/>— А разве нет?<br/>— Джеф, — его валий положил руку на плечо тирексу и осторожно проговорил, — ты же видишь, дело важное. Давай его послушаем.<br/>Джеф сразу же замолчал и послушно закивал головой. Он слишком долго ждал возможности разделять с этим валием дни и ночи, и теперь был готов сделать ради него что угодно. <br/>— Говори, что у тебя случилось.<br/>Джаред повернул голову в сторону валия и спросил:<br/>— Я могу узнать твоё имя?<br/>Валий посмотрел на Джефа. Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, он ответил:<br/>— Джим.<br/>— Джим, — повторил Джаред, словно пробуя имя на вкус. — Дело в том, что валий, которого я поймал, очень необычно себя ведёт. И я бы хотел… я бы хотел, чтобы ты с ним поговорил, перед тем как я… возьму его. Я не хочу, чтобы он боялся.<br/>Услышав слова Джареда, Джим затаил дыхание. У него появилось подозрение. Бивер начал молиться про себя всем известным ему богам, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Если это действительно тот чертёнок, о котором он думал… Дальше Джим даже загадывать боялся.<br/>— Почему ты пришёл именно к нам? Сегодня многие выбрали себе пару.<br/>— Я доверяю только тебе, Джеф. Тебе и Тому. А раз я верю тебе, я верю и твоему валию.<br/>— Пожалуйста, Джеф. Я поговорю с ним. Так будет лучше. <br/>— Ты так думаешь?<br/>Джим кивнул и улыбнулся своему тирексу.<br/>— Я знаю всех, кого сегодня выбрали. Знаю лучше, чем кто-либо. Я смогу найти правильные слова. <br/>— Хорошо, — Джеф коснулся его руки. — Только долго не задерживайся. Ответом ему был благодарный взгляд.<br/>	Джаред и Джим шли до шатра тирекса молча. Джаред не знал, о чём ещё говорить, а Джим спешил увидеть того самого валия. И надеялся. Надеялся, что это будет именно Дженсен.  У входа они остановились. Джаред переступил с ноги на ногу. Наконец, он произнёс:<br/>— Я пойду, приготовлю травы для ванны. Поговори с ним.<br/>Джим кивнул и уже откинул полог, чтобы войти, но Джаред окликнул его:<br/>— И, Джим.<br/>Валий замер.<br/>— Спасибо тебе.<br/>Бивер улыбнулся в ответ и скрылся внутри. Джаред какое-то время ещё стоял перед шатром. Просто не мог заставить себя уйти.  Потом вздохнул и направился за травами.<br/>	Джим же присел перед спящим мальчишкой и зачаровано на него смотрел. Боги услышали его молитвы. Дженсен! Его непокорный, своенравный Дженсен. Теперь Джиму больше не нужно было волноваться, как он там один. Не нужно было переживать, что он попадёт в плохие руки. Джаред Падалеки. Это лучший вариант, о котором только можно мечтать. После Джефа, конечно. Всё устроилось как нельзя лучше.<br/>	Словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, Дженсен наморщил нос и открыл глаза. Он смешно потянулся и сел на шкурах. Зевнул. Почесал плечо. Поправил съехавшую тунику. И заметил Джима.<br/>	Взвизгнув так, как не подобает взрослому мужчине, он вскочил и кинулся валию на шею.<br/>— Джим!<br/>— Дженсен, мальчик мой, — Джим крепко обнял его в ответ. Длинные волосы Дженсена лезли ему в глаза, но он решил, что сможет пережить эту временную неприятность, —  я рад тебя видеть.<br/>— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Дженсен, усаживаясь рядом. От нетерпения и переполнявших его эмоций он всё время крутился на месте, теребил кончики своих волос, накручивал прядки на палец.<br/>— Меня выбрали, Дженсен. Меня выбрали.<br/>Глаза Джима при этом светились такой радостью, что Дженсен не посмел ничего возразить. Вспомнив о своё положение, он пробурчал:<br/>— Меня тоже.<br/>— Ты не рад?<br/>— А чему тут радоваться, — возмущённо затараторил мальчишка, — как только представиться возможность, я сбегу.<br/>Джим улыбнулся такому запалу. Он-то прекрасно знал, что убежать отсюда невозможно. Решив, что сейчас самое время раскрыть свою тайну, он взял с подноса два яблока и протянул одно Дженсену. Тот сначала демонстративно отвернулся. Но голод взял своё. К тому же Джим так аппетитно хрустел своим. Сдавшись, он принялся поедать сочный плод, облизывая стекающий с пальцев сок.<br/>— Давай я кое-что тебе расскажу, Дженсен. А дальше ты уж сам решай, повезло тебе или нет.<br/>Дженсен бросил на него заинтересованный и одновременно настороженный взгляд. <br/>— Мне было столько же, сколько и тебе. Год моего созревания. Я предвкушал встречу со своей судьбой. И однажды это произошло. Его звали Джефри. Он пришёл и выбрал меня.<br/>— Но ты говорил…<br/>— У каждого из нас есть своя тайна, Дженсен, — покачал головой Джим. — Мы провели вместе пару чудесных ночей. Я ни с кем не чувствовал себя таким счастливым. К тому же, очень скоро я понял, что жду ребёнка.<br/>Дженсен подавился яблоком. Он знал, что валии способны рожать детей. Но никогда не думал о том, что это может случиться и с ним тоже. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Ни за что. Он не собирается… Щёки Дженсена стали пунцовыми только при одной мысли о совокуплении с Джаредом. <br/>Джим же продолжил свою историю:<br/>— Я так радовался этому. Джеф заботился обо мне. Он делал всё, чтобы я был счастлив. И я был счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив. Только это длилось не долго.<br/>— Что случилось?<br/>— В племени Джефа был тирекс по имени Эрик. Он никак не мог поймать своего валия. Слаб духом и физически.<br/>Дженсен хмыкнул. Он не думал, что среди опасных и сильных тирексов попадались такие экземпляры. Это же странно и смешно. Такой не смог бы защитить семью. Не смог бы защитить свой выбор. Дженсен одёрнул себя. Что-то его мысли приняли странный оборот. Он уже начал гордиться Джаредом, который уж точно бы его защитил. От всего. Бред. Нельзя, нельзя. <br/>— Однажды, когда Джеф уехал из поселения, Эрик напал на меня.<br/>Дженсен побелел. Он сжал руки в кулаки. В голове не укладывалось: Джим же ждал ребёнка! Как у этого сукина сына рука поднялась?!<br/>— Он завидовал Джефу. Тот во всём был лучше. В общем, ребёнка я потерял.<br/>Джим перевёл дыхание и немного помолчал. Об этом было больно вспоминать. Но время прошло, залечило почти все раны. Сейчас Джеф снова был с ним. И сейчас всё будет лучше. Обязательно. Надо только отпустить. Навсегда.<br/>— Когда Джеф вернулся, то пришёл в бешенство. Он напал на Эрика и… Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Совет племени принял к сведению все обстоятельства. Поэтому за убийство собрата его не казнили, а только отправили в изгнание. А меня вернули в родное  племя.<br/>— Джим… — потрясённо произнёс Дженсен.<br/>— Его изгнание закончилось только сегодня. Всё это время связующим звеном между мной и Джефом был Джаред. Когда Моргана изгнали, тот был совсем мальчишкой. Но им удалось сохранить связь. И всё это время, всё это время я ждал Джефа. И сегодня он вернулся за мной.<br/>Джим закончил свой рассказ. Он смотрел на потрясённого Дженсена. Мальчишка был в шоке. Он столько лет жил рядом с Джимом, он рос рядом с ним и никогда не замечал, что тот носил в себе такую боль.<br/>— Послушай меня, Дженсен. Твой разум всегда будет свободным, — Джим коснулся его лба, — но здесь, — прикосновение к груди, — здесь ты будешь носить частичку другого. И это не так страшно. Гораздо страшнее и больнее потерять всё, что у тебя есть и жить одной лишь надеждой. Надеждой на чудо. Подумай об этом.<br/>Джим улыбнулся ему и поднялся со своего места. Он погладил мальчишку по светлым золотистым волосам:<br/>— Я очень люблю тебя, Дженсен. Пожалуйста, обещай мне, что хорошо подумаешь, прежде чем делать выбор.<br/>— Джим…<br/>— Всё будет хорошо, Дженсен. Ничего не бойся.<br/>Джим вышел, оставив его одного, Дженсен сидел и смотрел сквозь полог на пламя костра. Он видел только причудливый отсвет. И ему было грустно и страшно. Впервые с того момента, как он попал сюда. Джим столько ждал своего тирекса. И он пришёл за ним. Почти через тридцать лет, но пришёл. Может, в это действительно что-то есть. И ему стоит попробовать, прежде чем говорить «нет»?<br/>	В этот момент полог отодвинулся, и внутрь зашёл Джаред. В руках его был мешочек с чем-то пахучим. Следом проскользнули ещё двое. Они поставили перед Дженсеном большую бадью и, наполнив её водой, удалились. Дженсен по привычке забрался в самый дальний угол. Он всё ещё опасался Джареда. Не доверял. Просто не знал, чего ожидать.  Падалеки это прекрасно понимал. Он старался не обращать внимания на валия. Не пугать его раньше времени. Развязав мешочек, он высыпал его содержимое в бадью. В шатре тут же запахло душистыми травами.<br/>— Ты любишь ароматное масло?<br/>Дженсен осторожно подобрался ближе.<br/>— Что?<br/>— Ароматное масло. Ты хотел бы принять с ним ванну?<br/>Дженсен растерялся. Пожав плечами, ответил:<br/>— Не знаю. Никогда не пробовал.<br/>Его ответ позабавил Джареда. Он усмехнулся и достал из потайного местечка бутылёк.<br/>— Значит, сейчас и решишь, нравиться ли тебе оно.<br/>Разведя масло в воде, Джаред приготовил пару чистых штанов и рубаху. Потом подошёл к Дженсену и потянул за концы его пояса, развязывая.<br/>— Раздевайся.<br/>Дженсен ударил его по рукам и отпрыгнул:<br/>— Что это ты делаешь?<br/>Джаред посмотрел на него как на неразумного ребёнка.<br/>— Ты будешь принимать ванну в тунике?<br/>— Но…<br/>— Давай, не бойся.<br/>Джаред бережно развязал пояс, размотал тунику, позволив ей соскользнуть к ногам Дженсена. Получив доступ к обнажённому телу, Падалеки зачаровано стал его разглядывать. Каждую веснушку, родинку. Каждый выступ. Каждую впадинку. Просто дух захватывало. Валий был невероятным. От него исходило тепло. Его хотелось. Безумно и прямо сейчас. Джаред взял его за руку и повёл к бадье. Помог забраться внутрь. Дженсен блаженно застонал и вытянул ноги. Закрыл глаза и чуть ли не заурчал, как котенок.<br/>— Нравится?<br/>Ответом ему был довольный взгляд.<br/>— Я так и думал.<br/>Джаред водил руками по стройному телу. Гладил валия по плечам и груди. Запустил руки  в длинные волосы пшеничного цвета. Мальчишка сводил его с ума. Никогда раньше Джаред не испытывал ничего подобного. Инстинкт размножения, желание спариться, желание обладать. Всё слилось воедино. Управлять собой становилось всё сложнее.<br/>	Улучив момент, Джаред вытащил разомлевшего валия из воды и укутал в большое полотно.  Высушил ему волосы, вытер светлую кожу. Убедившись, что на теле его мальчишки не осталось ни капельки воды, он отнёс его на шкуры и, уложив, навис сверху. <br/>— Красивый.<br/>Мальчишка смущённо отвёл взгляд. От слов тирекса становилось жарко. Внизу живота разливалось приятное тепло. А там вдруг сделалось влажно. Дженсен готов был проклясть самого себя. Он не хотел так реагировать, но не мог иначе. Его тело тоже хотело совокупления. Оно хотело, чтобы им обладали. И не собиралось слушаться голоса разума.<br/>— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Джаред, коснувшись губами уха валия.<br/>— Дженсен.<br/>— Дженсен, — протянул тирекс, прижавшись ртом к его шее, — Дженсен. Ты согласен быть моим, Дженсен?<br/>— Нет, — протянул Дженсен. Сердце отчаянно билось в груди. Он уже знал исход войны, но не собирался сдаваться без боя.<br/>— Хорошо, я спрошу тебя позже.<br/>Джаред стал покрывать поцелуями его шею. Дженсен сдавлено выдохнул. Джаред прикусил тонкую кожу ключицы, прошёлся по ней языком. Его руки ласкали тело Дженсена. Они словно были везде. На его бёрдах, на ягодицах, на груди, плечах, спине. Мир сходил с ума и бешено вращался вокруг Дженсена.<br/>	Джаред целовал его соски, прикусывал их, втягивал в рот. Сначала один, затем второй. Посасывал до тех пор, пока они не покраснели. Пощипывал. Дженсен выгибался под ним, выгибался ему навстречу. Он беспомощно сжимал шкуры, мотал головой из стороны в сторону. <br/>	Джаред последний раз прикусил его сосок и поднялся чуть выше. Он посмотрел на Дженсена сверху вниз и позвал его:<br/>— Дженсен.<br/>Валий слабо простонал что-то нечленораздельное ему  в ответ. Запустил руки тирексу в волосы и потянул на себя.<br/>— Посмотри на меня.<br/>Тот послушно открыл глаза. Взгляд Дженсена был совершенно бессмысленный. Зрачки расширились и заняли почти всю радужку, отчего зелёные глаза казались совершенно чёрными.<br/>— Тебя кто-нибудь целовал?<br/>Дженсен даже слово такого не знал. Или знал, но забыл. Сейчас всё, что имело значение — Джаред. Его большие и сильные руки. Его горячее тело. Остальное было просто неважно.<br/>— Значит, я буду первым.<br/>Джаред припал к губам Дженсена, раздвинул их своим языком и проник внутрь. Он целовал его нежно, ласково. Хотел передать переполнявшие его чувства. Своим языком коснулся языка Дженсена. Валий робко и неуверенно ему ответил. Они целовались до тех пор, пока  не кончился воздух. Тирекс с неохотой оторвался от своего валия. <br/>	Джаред вдруг перевернул Дженсена на живот. Прижался губами к его шее, ухватил зубами. Он спустился ниже, потянул. Дженсена за волосы и заставил его выгнуться. Почти у всех валиев были длинные волосы на голове и густые – внизу живота, на мошонке. Ноги, руки, подмышки, спина, грудь — гладкие. Это очень нравилось Джареду. Он мог целовать, покусывать, облизывать. Кожа, тёплая, гладкая кожа под его руками. Веснушки. Спина Дженсена и ягодицы, бёдра. Руки, плечи, грудь. У Дженсена везде были веснушки.<br/>	Разведя его ягодицы в стороны, Джаред проник в отверстие Дженсена языком. Там уже было мокро. Дженсен закусил губу, выгнул шею. Он подавался навстречу Джареду. Падалеки старался добраться как можно глубже. Челюсть начала болеть, но хотелось доставить Дженсену удовольствие. Его запах, здесь особенно сильный, возбуждал его. Дженсен пах так, как должен пахнуть его валий — мягко, но при этом невозможно притягательно.<br/>— Мой Дженсен.<br/>Отстранившись, Джаред снова перевернул Дженсена. Поцеловал его, давая возможность испробовать самого себя. Член Джареда в штанах болел и требовал внимания. Быстренько избавившись от собственной одежды, Джаред лёг на Дженсена сверху и замер. Кожа к коже. Он чувствовал Дженсена. Всего. Целиком. И этого было мало.<br/>	Осторожно разведя ноги Дженсена как можно шире, он пристроился к нему. Наклонился ниже, ухватил зубами за шею, клеймя, и одновременно с этим вошёл. Дженсен вскрикнул. Он был возбуждён, поэтому боли не было. Был только странный дискомфорт, сменившийся чувством заполнености. Джаред прижался к нему тесно-тесно. Медленно толкнулся вперёд, ещё и ещё раз. Дженсен постанывал и подавался навстречу. Он обхватил Джареда ногами за талию, запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Мир сузился до одной точки.<br/>	Они двигались в одном, только им понятном, ритме. Джаред входил в Дженсена, тянул его за волосы назад, обнажаю шею. Покусывал, зализывал вступающие капельки крови. Целовал, целовал, целовал. Дженсен впился ногтями ему в шею. <br/>	Развязка была неизбежна. Она стремительно приближалась. В последний момент Дженсен громко вскрикнул, подался вперёд и укусил Джареда за плечо. Вздрогнув, он излился себе на живот. Джаред подхватил его под ягодицы, оторвал от пола и, придёрживая, вошёл до конца. Он больше не совершал поступательные движения, только вращал бёдрами, стремясь к кульминации. Дженсен слабо подрагивал под ним, отходя от пережитого удовольствия.<br/>	Когда, Джаред, наконец, кончил, он прижал Дженсена к себе так, что между ними совсем не осталось воздуха. Затем опустил его на шкуры, не разрывая связи, и прижал своим телом. Ни одна капля семени не должна была попасть мимо.  Он целовал Дженсена в шею, висок, подборок. Поглаживал его по плечам. Подхватив под колени, развёл ноги чуть в стороны и снова толкнулся внутрь.<br/>— Что… — пролепетал Дженсен, когда Джаред уже снова набирал ритм. Валий не успел среагировать. Его собственный член с готовностью дёрнулся в ответ. <br/>	На этот раз секс больше напоминал животный. Джаред рычал и вбивался в него, проникая по самые яйца. Дженсен выгибался ему навстречу. Он сомкнул ноги на пояснице Джареда и прижимал его к себе сильнее. Ритм ускорился. Звуки, которые они издавали, невозможно было расшифровать. Оргазм наступил неожиданно. Острой вспышкой пронзил обоих. Дженсен обессилено опустил ноги на шкуры и закрыл глаза. Джаред улёгся на него сверху, но так и не вышел.<br/>— Тяжёлый, — пробормотал Дженсен.<br/>— Неправда, — улыбнулся Джаред и поцеловал его. Он дотянулся до шкуры и накрыл их обоих. Дженсен не стал спорить, он очень устал. Удовлетворение вымотало его окончательно.<br/>— Ты согласен быть моим Дженсен?<br/>— Да, — бой проигран. Война закончена.<br/>	Они уснули почти одновременно. <br/>	На следующее утро Джаред проснулся первым. Он осторожно вышел из Дженсена скользнул пальцами ему между ног. Внутри было влажно от его семени. Джаред шевельнул пальцами, проверяя. Найдя то, что искал, он удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Опустив ноги Дженсена, он укрыл его шкурой, а сам пошёл на озеро — нужно было умыться.<br/>	Дженсен проснулся от ощущения, что его кто-то разглядывает. Присев, он повыше натянул на себя шкуру. Прищурившись, Дженсен смог разглядеть рыжую голову и наглые глаза. Томас.<br/>— Что ты здесь делаешь?<br/>— Ты опять получил всё самое лучшее, да? — глаза Томаса сверкнули ненавистью.<br/>— О чём ты говоришь?<br/>— Не делай вид, что не знаешь. Джаред — один из самых богатых, влиятельных и сильных тирексов племени.<br/>— И что с того?<br/>— И ты заполучил его!<br/>— Скорее наоборот, — хмыкнул Дженсен. Внутри до сих пор было мокро.<br/>— Почему тебе всегда достается самое лучшее, а остальные должны довольствоваться остатками?<br/>Дженсен почувствовал исходящую от бывшего соплеменника угрозу. Тот завидовал ему. Завидовал его судьбе. Это могло плохо закончиться. Нужно было как можно скорее выбраться из шатра. Там ему кто-нибудь поможет.<br/>— Томас, послушай…<br/>— Он уже сделал тебя свой самочкой, да?<br/>— Что?<br/>— Наполнил тебя своим семенем?<br/>— Томас…<br/>— Значит, да. Поздравляю, ты ждёшь ребёнка.<br/>— Что? — глаза Дженсена стали огромными.<br/>— Я видел, как он проверял. Видел. И он был очень доволен. Значит, он уже тебя наполнил. Но не волнуйся, это не надолго. <br/>Дженсен вжался в стену шатра. Сражаться он не умел. А у Томаса в руках был острый осколок кувшина.<br/>— Сейчас ты у меня разрешишься от бремени. И будешь не нужен своему Джареду. И тогда я смогу занять твоё место.<br/>— Не подходи, — Дженсен вскочил на ноги. Если то, что говорил Томас, было правдой, то… Нет, он не повторит судьбу Джима. Ни за что. Этого не будет.<br/>— Или что? — Томас откровенно рассмеялся ему в лицо, — выцарапаешь мне глаза, детка?<br/>Дженсен огляделся по сторонам в поисках оружия. Ничего подходящего не было. Что же ему делать? Может быть, закричать? Тогда его кто-нибудь точно услышит и придет на помощь.<br/>— Только пикни, и я так разукрашу твою мордочку, что сам своё отражение в воде не узнаешь.<br/>— Томас…<br/>— Сейчас посмотрим, что у тебя внутри. <br/>Томас шагнул к нему, но ничего не успел сделать. В шатёр ворвался Джаред. Он перехватил руку валия, вывернул за спину. Толкнул Томаса головой вперёд и заставил его нырнуть в бадью. Томас забился под ним, но не мог вырваться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Джаред продолжал его удерживать. Дженсен от страха не мог пошевелиться. Не в силах был сказать ни слова, хотя понимал, что нужно было остановить тирекса. Иначе быть беде. Но он не мог. <br/>	На шум в шатёр прибежали Джеф, Джим и Том. Джеф кинулся к Джареду и попытался вытащить Томаса из воды. Тот уже захлёбывался и пускал пузыри. Но Джаред не желал отпускать. Его глаза налились кровью. Разум застлала красная пелена. Всё было в тумане ярости.<br/>— Отпусти его, — уговаривал Джеф, — если ты его убьёшь, то с тобой поступят так же как со мной. А Дженсена отправят обратно.<br/>— Нет! — ярости Джареда не было предела.<br/>Джеф снова взял Джареда за запястья и тихо повторил:<br/>— Если не хочешь потерять Дженсена, отпусти.<br/>Джаред посмотрел на него с проблеском сознания во взгляде.<br/>— Отпусти, — повторил Джеф.<br/>Джаред разжал руки. Томас, кашляя и отплевываясь, выпрямился и схватился за горло. Он попытался выскользнуть из шатра. Но Том его остановил. Он встряхнул испуганного валия и спросил:<br/>— Какого чёрта ты сделал?<br/>— Ненавижу его! – прохрипел Томас. Джаред рванулся к нему, но тут отмер Дженсен. Он повис у Джареда на руке, всеми силами пытаясь удержать его на месте.<br/>— Джаред, нет. Пожалуйста. Он не стоит этого.<br/>Джеф взял Томаса за шкирку. Он обратился ко всем:<br/>— Давайте все успокоимся. Джаред, оставайся здесь с Дженсеном. Мы же побеседуем с Томасом, его тирексом Хироном и созовем совет. Ты меня понял, Джаред? Никакого самосуда. Даже не смей из шатра выходить!<br/>	Как только они ушли, Джаред прижал Дженсена к себе. Тот до сих пор дрожал от страха. Было очень, очень страшно.  Хотелось плакать, но слёз не было. <br/>	Джаред уложил его на шкуры, укрыл тёплой шкурой и лёг рядом, обнимая. Он целовал Дженсена в шею, успокаивая.<br/>— Я здесь. Я рядом. Всё хорошо.<br/>— Он пытался меня убить.<br/>— Если бы он причинил тебе вред, я бы его убил.<br/>— Нет. Тебя бы отослали, а я бы остался один. Как Джим.<br/>Джаред не нашёл, что на это можно ответить. Он позволил злу напасть на его пару прямо в своём собственном доме. Какой он после этого тирекс? Одно название, что защитник. <br/>	Нет, никогда он больше не допустит ничего подобного.  Он будет стеречь Дженсена как зеницу ока. Не позволит чему-нибудь плохому с ним случиться. Ни за что. <br/>— Он сказал, что я жду ребёнка.<br/>Джаред зарычал, словно раненное животное.<br/>— Он тебя касался?<br/>— Это правда?<br/>— Он тебя касался?!<br/>— Скажи мне, это правда?! Скажи.<br/>Джаред кивнул. Дженсен всхлипнул и отвернулся. Падалеки притянул его ближе к себе. Обнял сильнее. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. Но ничего не мог изменить. <br/>— Он тебя касался?<br/>— Почему это так важно?<br/>— Он мог причинить вред ребёнку.<br/>Дженсен мотнул головой:<br/>— Нет. Он меня не трогал.<br/>— Я должен проверить.<br/>— Джаред…<br/>— Пожалуйста.<br/>Дженсен спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Он чувствовал, как Джаред откинул шкуру. Как он развёл ему ноги, лёгко погладил по бедру. Как скользнул между его ягодиц.  Два пальца  вошли внутрь. Дженсен зажмурился и закусил губу. Сейчас это было не так приятно. Джаред слегка согнул пальцы. Дженсен вздрогнул. По его телу прошла дрожь. Он почувствовал горячее дыхание на своей щеке:<br/>— Всё в порядке.<br/>Джаред вытащил пальцы, укрыл его шкурой и положил руку ему на живот. Дженсен немного поколебался и устроил свою сверху.<br/>— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил он.<br/>— Зарождение новой жизни.<br/>Дженсен промолчал в ответ. Но он не смог сдерживаться долго.<br/>— А когда он родиться, кем он будет?<br/>— Тирексом. Или валием. Как решит судьба.<br/>Дженсен закусил губу:<br/>— А если он будет валием, мы должны будем его отдать?<br/>Джаред поцеловал его в подбородок:<br/>— Не обязательно. <br/>— Обещаешь?<br/>— Обещаю.<br/>Дженсен прижался к нему теснее. Закрыл глаза и уснул. Джаред держал его в своих объятиях и думал об их будущем. Об их с Дженсеном будущем. Это было важнее всего.</p><p>	Через пару часов заглянул Джеф. Джаред выбрался из-под шкуры и вышел вслед за ним из шатра:<br/>— Что решил совет?<br/>— Его простили, Джаред.<br/>— Что?!<br/>— Поверь мне, прощение в данном случае это худшее наказание.<br/>— Да неужели?<br/>— Он не может иметь детей, Джаред. Никогда. Именно поэтому он и сорвался. У Дженсена вроде как есть всё. А у него…<br/>Джаред промолчал.<br/>— Хирон возьмет другого валия. А Томас останется здесь и будет воспитывать их детей.<br/>— Где гарантия, что он не удушит их покрывалом во сне.<br/>Джеф усмехнулся:<br/>— Их жизнь и благополучие гарантия его жизни. <br/>— Умно.<br/>Джаред ещё немного помолчал и решился, наконец, спросить:<br/>— Как ты жил без Джима всё это время? <br/>Глаза Джефа блеснули. В них проскользнуло что-то такое... страшное. Он покачал головой и сказал:<br/>— Ты не хочешь знать, Джаред. Поверь мне.<br/>Кивнув на шатёр, Джеф добавил:<br/>— Береги его. <br/>Он ушёл. Джаред остался. С Дженсеном.</p><p>Конец.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>